


Someone You Love

by Semi_problematic



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: It sounds like it's a pretty big deal." Ned shrugged, smiling up at Peter. "But you're right. Don't rush it. It's so much better with someone you like-" He reached over and poked Peters chest. "Like a certain Tony Stark-""Dude!" Peter buried his face in his hands. "You can't just say that! Its embarrassing.""Yeah, he's like 90.""He is not!" Peter's face was on fire.





	Someone You Love

"Andrew and I finally kissed." Ned rambled on, biting his lip to hold back a giggle. "I was worried that I didn't know how to do it because he's had boyfriends before but I haven't-"

"And?" Peter asked, leaning over the lunch table. "How was it? Was it good? Or was it weird? Alexis says first kisses can be really weird but that's just how they are, ya know?"

"No! It was perfect. It sounds like some dumb romance movie-"

"That you secretly love to watch." Peter cut him off, laughing when Ned threw a crumpled up piece of paper at him. 

"It was great, dude. Andrew was perfect, like always, and it was just nice. Those fireworks that people always talk about? They're real." Ned chewed on his lip in order to fight back a smile. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. Like... it's distracting." 

"I'm happy for you." Peter mumbled. "Like really, you guys are cute, so cute it almost makes me sick, but cute nevertheless." He rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "I can't wait for the wedding."

"Shut up." Ned picked at his food. "We're only sixteen. I doubt he'll want to marry me."

"Hey," Peter frowned, throwing a carrot at Ned. "Don't talk like that. He likes you and you like him. You're great, if he doesn't wanna marry you another guy will. And I'm gonna be the best friend that threatens him."

"Yeah. Spider-man can come down and threaten my boyfriend. Tell him that if he hurts me he'll hang him upside down in some giant web."

"He doesn't need to be afraid of Spider-man." Peter was whispering. "He needs to be afraid of Peter Parker." 

Ned grinned, shaking his head. "Enough about me. How was your first kiss?"

"I've never had one... never had anyone to do it with." Peter blushed all dark. "It's not a big deal. Like at all. I just wanna kiss someone that matters, you know? Take it slow and just... just relax-"

"It sounds like it's a pretty big deal." Ned shrugged, smiling up at Peter. "But you're right. Don't rush it. It's so much better with someone you like-" He reached over and poked Peters chest. "Like a certain Tony Stark-"

"Dude!" Peter buried his face in his hands. "You can't just say that! Its embarrassing."

"Yeah, he's like 90."

"He is not!" Peter's face was on fire. "And nothing is happening and nothing will happen. He's got Pepper and Pepper is an amazing woman. I'll just... live heartbroken for the rest of my life."

Ned shrugged again, popping a carrot into his mouth. "Okay, Parker, whatever you say."

Classes went all too slow the rest of the day. He didn't have any classes with Ned or Alexis, so most of the time he sat silently and stared out the window. He had a test his last hour, but didn't really remember what the test was about. Thankfully, the teacher was going to have retakes the next day, so Peter planned on rushing home and studying.

When the last bell rang, Peter pulled on his backpack and pushed through the crowded halls, staring down at his watch. He couldn't miss the bus or the subway. Once he was outside he made his way down the steps towards the football field, gasping when something grabbed the back of his backpack and yanked him back. Peter fell onto the ground and rolled to his side ready to fight the person who pulled him to the ground.

"Happy?" Peter tilted his head to the side. "Happy!" He stumbled to his feet and wrapped his arms around Happy, clinging to him. 

"Alright, alright..." Happy nudged him away, rolling his eyes. "I'm not here for that, kid."

"Is there another misson?" Peter said all to loud.

Happy pressed a hand to his mouth. "Shut it." He hissed. "Mr. Stark wanted to give you something-"

Before Happy could finish his sentence Peter was alreadu running around to the side door, tugging it open. On the right side of the car sat Tony, a brief case in his lap. He was on his phone, sunglasses hiding his eyes.

"Mr. Stark." Peter panted, climbing into the car, slamming the door behind him. "Hi. How have you been?" It had been months since Happy or Tony had talked to him, but he didn't take it personal. They both had very important jobs.

Tony shut his phone off and smiled at Peter. "Uh, hi. I've been good. It's kinda hard to be bad when you're Tony Stark but whatever." He tapped his fingers against the metal briefcase. "We're driving you home today."

Happy climbed into the car and adjusted the mirror, sighing. "We can't do it again. The kid doesn't know how to shut his mouth."

"I said one thing-"

"Enough." Tony waved them off. "Like I've said before, I want to work on being a better father figure than my dad was, so I figured we could drive you home every once in a while." He looked out the window as they began to drive. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I failed a math test, but I'm going to retake it tomorrow. I got all my books to study with. May is gonna help me, too. She got a real good score on her math ACT."

"May seems like a smart woman." Tony looked over at him. "You're lucky you got someone in your life like her. Keep that in mind, okay? Don't do any of that bratty stuff where you tell her you hate her because she didn't buy you the shoes you wanted."

"I would never but..." Peter couldn't imagine ever being mean to May. She was sweet and giving and one of the best people he knew. May only deserved good things. "Yes, sir.

"Anything fun happen?" Tony asked, rolling the window down some. "Roll the windows down, Happy. Get some air flow in here."

"My friend had his first kiss."

Tony turned and looked at him, pulling his glasses off. "How old are you again?"

"Sixteen. Well, fifteen almost sixteen. Ned is sixteen. But he just had his first kiss." Peter played with his hands, staring at his lap.

"Huh? You guys are a little old to be having your first kiss big-" He shrugged. "To each their own, I guess."

"I've never had my first kiss." Peter muttered. "I don't think anyone will ever want to kiss me."

"You're Spider-man, tons of people will want to kiss you. Girls go crazy for superheroes." 

"I don't like girls, Mr. Stark." Peter whispered. "I just like boys."

"Well, I'm sure tons of boys will want to kiss you, too." Tony reached out and brushed Peters hair back out of his face. "I promise."

"I want them to like Peter Parker." Peter looked up at Tony. "Not just Spider-man." 

"Peter," Tony cleared his throat, tilting the boys head up. "People will like you. Boys and girls. You are Spider-man, Peter Parker is Spider-man, he just has a really cool suit." Peter smiled. "And if it matters any, I like Peter a lot more than I like Spider-man."

Peter smiled, leaning in some before pulling away. "Thank you, Mr. Star-"

"Call me Tony." Tony mumbled, leaning back in his seat. "And make sure you kiss someone you love. It changes a lot of things, okay?" 

Peter nodded, sighing when the car pulled outside his apartment building and parked. "So... kiss someone I love?"

"Yes." 

Happy was climbing out of the car. Peter only had seconds to make a move. To do something so crazy he was afraid to even try it. He scolded himself for thinking it. 

Peter took a deep breath and leaned down, kissing Tony softly. He wasn't really sure what to do, so he just kissed Tony over and over like he had seen in the movies. When Tony started to kiss back Peter froze and pulled away. He stared at Tony wide eyed before climbing out and slamming the door into Happy. "Sorry!" 

"What the fuck!?" Happy held the door open and leaned down, looking at Tony. "What the hell just happened?"

Tony stared at his lap, shaking his head. "Nothing, Happy. Nothing... he just forgot his new suit."

Happy groaned. "Of course he did."


End file.
